1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame assembly and a panel device therewith, and more particularly, to a frame assembly for installing panel modules with different dimensions and a panel device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a frame assembly is installed on lateral sides of a liquid crystal panel module of a notebook computer for supporting the liquid crystal panel module onto a back plate of the notebook computer. Since there are various notebook computers with different dimensions in the market, the liquid crystal panel modules and the corresponding frame assemblies having various kinds of dimensions are adapted to the notebook computers with different dimensions in the market.
In practical application, it requires different tooling molds to manufacture the frame assemblies with different dimensions, resulting in additional labors to design the tooling molds and delay of product cycle time. In addition, the various tooling molds respectively for the frame assemblies with different dimensions also increase manufacturing cost to be uncompetitive in the market.